Chapter 418
|image = 418.JPG |Release Date = 08 August 2016 |Chapter = 418 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 417 |Next Chapter = Chapter 419}}Dr. Crombel is thinking about the upcoming confrontation between Muzaka and the 2nd Elder (Maduke). Dr. Crombel remembers the telephonic conversation he had with Muzaka a few hours ago. Muzaka informed him that he won't be coming back anytime soon; if he comes back at all. Crombel requested him for an explanation if possible, and Muzaka told him that he was going to confront the werewolf clan. Crombel wished Muzaka the best and their conversation ended. Back in the present, Crombel finds that the current crisis are full of opportunities for him no matter which side wins. Ignes ask Gayare to bring more werewolves for experiments. When Gayare becomes irritated at her request, she explains that other warriors are doing the same. They return to the lab where Kentas and M-21 were held captive, only to find both of them missing. Gayare asks her if they were moved to a new location but she answers in negative. Gayare chastises her for being careless, but Ignes assures him that both M-21 and Kentas are physically exhausted due to experimentation so they couldn't have fled very far. Ignes is pleased by their escape as she realize that they had help from werewolves. She plans to use the escape of M-21 & Kentas as an excuse to gain more authority from Maduke. M-21 and Kentas are hiding near the labs as no one would think they would hide near the place they escaped from. They try to familiarize themselves with the surrounding area in case situation turns worse. While doing so, they stumble into another lab full of dead werewolf specimens confined in tanks. Kentas breaks down out of grief born from shock after seeing the clan members he was supposed to protect as a warrior in such conditions. He expresses his disbelief at how low his clan has become and vows to bring justice to those who performed these atrocities. M-21 is shocked as well to see such brutality and wonders what types of grotesque experiments were being carried out. Three werewolf underlings then come in the lab to leave new werewolf specimens on the orders of the warriors and the Lord. They don't like doing this to their own people but they have no choice as refusing to follow orders would mean suffering the fate of an experiment specimen. They are then confronted by Kentas who blames them for the condition of the werewolves in the lab. He denounces them furiously for casting away their dignity as werewolf members of the clan. He is about to kill the two underlings he caught but the remaining free underling says that they were only following the orders of their Lord (Maduke). Kentas realizes his mistake and lets them leave knowing that the weak members of his clan have no choice but to follow the orders of their Lord. He apologizes to M-21 and the latter brushes off the apology. M-21 tells him to help the werewolves he can instead of throwing away his life by confronting his clan. Kentas finally regains his senses and compliments M-21's sense.